The present invention relates generally to footwear, and more particularly, to a shoe of which the overlay is adaptable to different fasteners.
Conventional shoes are provided with one or several closure means to fasten the shoes. The most well-known closure means is the combination of laces and eyelets. Another type of closure means is the hook and loop (Velcro) type fastener which includes Velcro straps to adhere to each other. Examples of the Velcro type fasteners are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,126,951, 4,308,672 and 4,296,558, all issued to Antonious. All these inventions disclose an adjustable and flexible Velcro type fastener which may or may not be used in combination with a lace type fastener. These closure assemblies, however, do not provide a wearer with the option of using different fastener assembly to secure the shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,803 issued to Goldstein discloses a shoe overlay which is to be affixed to a blucher without eyelets. This disclosure, although being an improvement over the traditional lace type fastener, does not allow the wearer the option of using Velcro type fastener.